


You’re Trembling

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sticky, dubcon, its not really noncon but I’m tagging bc it’s iffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: 24. “You’re trembling” E-MFEREC/Nyx





	You’re Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill

E-MFEREC looked down at the mech on the floor, optic tracing its frame nearly frozen on the floor. They took a step forward, pleased at the way the mech shrank away from them before trying -and failing to put up a brave face.

“What do you want from me?”

Em took another step forward, arm holding its form, cannon glowing bright blue with charge , ready to hit the mech with another blast if it wasn’t sufficiently subdued. The mech’s plating was pulled defensively tight but still managed to clink as it shook where it lay. Something must have happened when it fell- fliers were always so delicate. Em took another step towards the mech relishing again in the fear obvious on the mechs face despite its best efforts to seem inviting as its valve plate snapped open and legs fell slowly to the side.

“Oh I see you’re in one of those moods. Well come on over here then no need to be shy.” A tinge of hysteria crept into the high pitched laugh. Em would never understand its need to be so social. It was expressive though, and Em could certainly appreciate a mech so utterly incapable of lying about its emotions. It was a nice change from the usual.

The mech seemed to be trying to move, its frame not having quite gotten over the stunning blast Em had hit it with moments before. Em couldn’t tell if t was trying to get closer or get away. Either option was equally amusing.

“YOU’RE TREMBLING” the text flashed the same bright blue across the small screen in Em’s chest.

The mech on the floor hesitated before a fake grin crossed its face. “You gave me quite the scare. You know you don’t need to knock me out just to come see me.” It’s optics dimmed a bit, possibly in flirtation, before brightening again and focusing on Em’s frame.

Em took another step forward, now standing directly over the mech on the floor, ignoring its rambling as they sent out a low level paralyzing pulse. The clinking stopped and blissful silence fell over the room.

Em got down to the mech’s level, curiosity taking over as they shoved a single digit knuckle deep into the valve. No response, of course, the mech wouldn’t be able to move a caliper for another fifteen seconds at least. It’s vocalizer would be out another thirty. Lubricant trickled out the paralyzed valve around Em’s finger, calipers frozen ever so slightly too far open to create a seal. Interesting that it’s lubricant continued to flow- the mech must have changed its modifications again.

Em pulled their finger back and watched the lubricant drip before releasing their spike panel and letting their own modification grow to size. It’s weight was still a slightly off putting addition to their frame but Em couldn’t deny that the mech in front of him had done a good job with it. The spike fit perfectly, a seamless addition to their sensory network that did produce somewhat enjoyable results. Overload was still a strange experience, but Em couldn’t deny the attraction they felt towards the power they held over the mech in front of them. It would do anything for them and that was more enticing than any release of excess charge the mech could offer.

Em shifted forward and pressed in with their spike, the mech’s calipers groaning as their spike pushed them past their paralyzed limits. They didn’t think anything cracked, but the lubricant took a brighter tone that could only mean a hint of energon from torn lining. They ignored it, relishing in the slow drag of their spike against the already white hot nodes of the valve. The mech’s calipers stirred back to life cycling down hard on the intrusion, trying to force Ems spike out even as they pushed back harder feeling the calipers give way. The other mechs valve was tight almost to the point of pain against their spike and it drove Ems temperature up as charge started to build through their frame.

They slowly dragged their spike from the valve, pausing for a moment to admire the sheen of lubricant on the mod before thrusting back to the hilt in one swift movement. A staticky gasp signaled that the other mechs vocalizer was back online.

“E-em” the voice whined, “Please, fuck.” The mech tried to push forward with its hips, the movement jerky as it couldn’t quite shake off the paralysis. 

Em looked down at the mech and let their arm transform, wire connector snaking out of their finger down to the small port in the back of the mechs neck knowing exactly what it wanted. A wave of data flashed through their hud automatically shifting through it until they found what they were looking for and hard overrode the mech’s frame controls locking its major motor functions down leaving nothing but its vocalizer and valve free.

“Please, Em, harder.”

They complied, snapping their hips forward, feeling at least two calipers crack under the pressure, energon beginning to flow in earnest. Em thrust again and again, digging their fingers under the mechs plating, pulling until it began to ben. The mech under them let out a sob even as their calipers cycled down on Ems spike, lubricant thick and heat quickly building in its frame despite all indicators to the contrary. Em pulled sharply at a wire in the mechs neck feeling it snap under the pressure, energon beginning to spill from the split cable.

Em looked down in slight displeasure as the mech’s spike panel released with a slick noise, his override having missed the delicate distinction between spike and valve sensory nets. The spike filled out to form quickly, the strange white wires beginning to work its own nodes before Em reaches down and grabbed at them, ripping them from the sensory nodes on the mechs spike and keeping them aside in their hand. They pushed away the sensory data from their own spike to focus back in on the hard connection, shutting down systems in order until the wiring in their hand went limp and the mech under them whined in frustration.

“Please, Em, I need mo- AH”

The mech was cut off by its own scream as Em dug their fingers into its neck, razor sharp tools snapping out to slash at the cabling there before moving down its body, scratching deep grooves into its plating and slicing through the foolishly exposed energon lines. Em looked down at the bright pink fluid now welling up through the slices, satisfied with how they had silenced the other mech, its vocalizer spitting static as it rebooted.

Em let their attention return to the pleasant sensation of their spike dragging across the broken calipers in the other mechs valve, the rest of the system still cycling hard, eager for Ems spike even as pain signals must be nearly overwhelming through the mech’s frame. They pushed their digits into the mechs hips producing a satisfying squeal of metal being punctured and energon flowing hot and bright around their fingers. 

The mech beneath them let out a loud crack of static as charge began to lick up their frame, energon spitting and hissing as the fresh flow hit hot panels. Em screwed their digits in deeper, watching in fascination as the mech screamed, shorting out its vocalizer before it could even finish rebooting as overload hit it hard, wracking their frame as it fought futilely against the forced paralysis. 

The mech’s charge dispersed into Ems frame, their own overload shaking them to their core, a dangerous game of too much energy near delicate and volatile equipment. Hot transfluid pulsed into the mech, Em suddenly sharply aware that the valve must have torn more than they had realized. Transfluid wasn’t building up pressure as expected but spilling into the mech’s internals, charge following and licking up systems not meant to sustain these levels. Em delighted in the realization the knowledge of how far the mech beneath them was willing to go for its safety a pleasant addition to the charge buzzing through their system. 

The mech beneath them began to shake as Em realized they’d let their control slip in the moment of distraction. They retracted the hard connection, watching in fascination as a second overload pulsed through the other mech, it’s vocalizer now entirely offline but its frame squirming in what Em could only imagine was pain considering the state of their plating. Em pulled their spike from the mech’s valve as it continued to shake, nearly crawling up its frame to force its exposed mouth open and slip their spike in.

The mech started sucking instinctively, glossa coiling around Ems spike to clean it off, licking every drop of transfluid, lubricant, and it’s own energon from the mod. The mech leaned forward, trying to chase the spike with their mouth as Em pulled back, a hand pushing back against the mechs face as they let their spike panel slide closed over the now depressurized mod.

Em stood, taking in the sight of the mech. It was bleeding, lubricant still dripping from its valve and previously unnoticed transfluid covered its frame from what must have been a secondary spike overload. It seemed barely online despite the charge still crackling through its frame. They took a step back, satisfied that the mech was out of commission for the night as it barely managed a low moan of protest at Em’s departure. They stepped over the mechs frame and slipped over to the window, silently sliding it open as they let them self back out into the shadowed alley behind the brothel, glancing back once more to ensure the mech was still lying on the floor of its clinic. Em closed the window with satisfaction as they heard the door to the mech’s clinic slide open and someone calling out a panicked “Nyx? Nyx!” That ensured it- they would definitely be able to work uninterrupted tonight. They let the pleasant post-overload hum buzz through their frame for another moment before rebooting their sensory net and heading towards the venue for the night’s pit fights.


End file.
